warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cernos Prime
La Cernos Prime es la variante Prime de la Cernos. Aparte del incremento en el daño, la Cernos Prime es única ya que dispara tres flechas por disparo. Características Esta arma maneja principalmente daño por . Ventajas: *Alto daño de – efectivo contra escudos. *Probabilidad alta de daño critico. *High damage at full charge *Silenciosa. *Charged shots have innate Atravesar, allowing it to hit multiple enemies in a line. *Shoots 3 arrows in a horizontal spread. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming. Desventajas: *Needs to be charged to deal max damage. *Bajo daño de y – menos efectivo contra Armadura y Salud. *Arrows have a travel time and a slight arc. *Draws from the Sniper Ammo pickup pool, which is among the rarest of the ammunition pickups. *Not very convenient charge time, especially at close range. **Slower reload time than some other bows, 1s versus the .7s of Dread and Paris Prime. *Damage is split between each of its three projectiles, requiring simultaneous hits to maximize damage. **As with other weapons, projectiles generated by multidisparo will deal the same damage as normal projectiles. Adding multidisparo will not decrease the damage per arrow. Comparación: *'Cernos Prime', compared to the Cernos: **Higher base damage (360.0 vs. 200.0). ***Higher damage (324.0 vs. 180.0). ***Higher damage (18.0 vs. 10.0). ***Higher damage (18.0 vs. 10.0). **Longer Reload time (1.0s vs. 0.6s). **Faster Flight speed (70m/s vs. 35m/s). **Additional polarity. **Fires 3 arrows per shot. *'Cernos Prime', compared to the Cernos Rakta: **Higher base damage (360.0 vs. 250.0). ***Higher damage (324.0 vs. 225.0). ***Higher damage (18.0 vs. 12.5). ***Higher damage (18.0 vs. 12.5). **Slower charge rate (1.0s vs. 0.25s). **Longer Reload time (1.0s vs. 0.6s). **Lower Flight speed (70m/s vs. 100m/s). **Lower Status chance (10.0% vs. 15.0%). **No polarity. **Fires 3 arrows per shot vs. 1 arrow per shot **No Innate Plaga effect. Notas *Calibre pesado will decrease accuracy by a small amount, making each arrow fire slightly off from its normal trajectory. **As of this was increased dramatically, making the weapon act more like a wildly-spreading shotgun than a fan of arrows. ***Currently only affects non-zoomed shots, zoomed shots still have their fan spread. *The Cernos Prime's shots fire multiple arrows in a horizontal fanning spread. The number of arrows is affected by multidisparo mods, similar to shotguns. *Cernos prime is capable of orange crits with Punto de impacto and Mira de argón averaging to approximately 1015 orange crit damage with a single arrow Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 8 a 12 *La velocidad de carga aumentó de 1 a 0.5 segundos *La posibilidad de estado aumentó del 10% al 30% *La velocidad de recarga aumentó de 1 segundo a .7 segundos (en las notas decia .65) *Se ha agregado un modo de disparo secundario que alterna una propagación vertical de 3 flechas *Se agregó daño innato + 50% a los disparos en la cabeza *Fué lanzado con el Acceso Prime de Valkyr Prime. *Removed an unreleased Relic from the wild. *Parts and Relics loaded to the build. }} Véase también *Cernos, the normal version. *Cernos Rakta, the Velo Rojo custom version. *Cernos mutalítica, la versión infestada. en:Cernos Prime Categoría:Arco